This invention relates generally to clothing support, and more particularly to apparatus attachable to a strip of material associated with a garment, to support the garment.
Support devices have been provided in the past to alleviate the problem of discomfort and chafing created by bra strap rubbing and excessive load imposition on wearer's shoulders. Women with full figures commonly suffer such discomfort and chafing. Such devices have included pads that can be pinned to bra straps, for example; however pinning can be difficult, and the strap on the pad remains exposed to the covering garment, which can then deflect and show at the shoulders, particularly regarding sheer dresses.
There is need for improved devices which provide cushioned support at the shoulder and also provide for strap concealment in a manner that offers smoothing directly under the overgarment, eliminating the problem of showing of the strap or cushion by garment deflection.